In hermetic compressors having a muffler, it has been found that resonant sound modes are formed by the gas pulsation at certain frequencies that produce reflected waves along the inner circumference of the compressor shell or housing. This "gas sloshing resonance" therefore occurs in the annular space between the muffler and the compressor shell.